


The Bosom that Makes the Home

by Isis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Some Yennefer bashing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: When Geralt returns to Kaer Morhen, Keira is there waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> "Birds finish the nest with their own breast, so it is the bosom that makes the home, and not the bill or the claw." -- Henry Ward Beecher
> 
> This ficlet, set early in Witcher 3 Act 2, is consistent with canon through the end of Act I, at which point it takes a slight turn. Or maybe it doesn't! Perhaps there were some dialogue choices you could have made to get this scene...
> 
> Additional author's note: an anonymous commenter has made it clear that this story doesn't consider Yennefer's reasons for behaving as she did in Skellige. This is because I have only played W3, and not read the books, and this story is based only on the character information given in W3 (the only game she appears in according to the wiki), which contains none of the backstory, and for example says nothing at all about her relationship with Ciri. So I feel as though this story is not inconsistent with _game_ canon, which is the canon it is tagged for. But if you've read the books, you are likely to feel this story unjustly maligns her, and should probably backbutton now.

Keira Metz was in her chambers at Kaer Morhen, sorting through the herbs she'd collected on her most recent foray, when her warning spell chimed. Quickly she washed her hands, refreshed her glamors, and hurried through the corridors to a window which commanded a good view of the trail that was the only approach. There was Geralt, on his mare Roach, who clearly knew she was coming home and was high-stepping eagerly toward the keep. His beard was neatly trimmed, as she liked it, and his hair was neatly tied back, just brushing the two swords on his back; his saddlebags bulged, and there were animal pelts and tapestries tied behind his saddle. The deep red cavalry jacket he wore was stained and torn in spots, but that was to be expected, and anyway, she could glamor it, or better still, take it off him. 

Then Roach moved out of the trees and into the open, and Keira could see there was a second horse, and a second rider. Yennefer, damn it. The other sorceress looked up from her horse and met Keira's eyes. Her expression was as sour as Keira's own, and oddly, that made Keira feel a little better. Still, she suspected she wouldn't be taking that jacket off Geralt, which was a disappointment.

Which is why she was so surprised when he appeared at her door a few hours later. 

"So Geralt, you're back! Have you found Ciri?"

He frowned. "Yen told me you watched us come in, which means you know we haven't."

"Maybe I thought that was Ciri disguised as Yennefer." She shrugged her shoulders elaborately, which allowed her open neckline to fall open just a little more. Let him see what he'd be missing out on.

Geralt snorted. "You can't seriously think I'd believe you'd think that."

"No, of course not. So why are you here?"

"Brought a cursed creature from Crow's Perch. Think it's the key to finding Ciri – if we can lift the curse." He gave her a broad outline of what he'd been doing since he'd taken Alexander's notes from her on Fyke Isle, his journey to Skellige, what he'd found there. His mouth tightened with distaste when he recounted how Yennefer had used necromancy to see what the dead Skelliger had seen when he'd helped Ciri escape the Wild Hunt. Interesting.

"I'll help in any way I can, of course," Keira offered. "Though I'm certain Yennefer can handle the sorcery on her own." _And wouldn't take my help in any event._

"I'm certain she can, too," said Geralt, and his expression left no doubt that he knew exactly what Keira was thinking. "But I'm glad you came here."

"Well, it's much nicer than that dreadful swamp," she said, wrinkling her nose.

He looked suddenly uncomfortable, and walked to her work table, studying the things on it as though they were keys to some important riddle. "That, too."

"Why, Geralt! Is there some _other_ reason you're happy to see me?" Instantly she regretted her flirtatious tone. He'd come here with Yennefer, who Keira knew had been his lover in the past, a far more serious relationship than the fling she herself had had with him. They were bound to each other somehow, though Keira didn't know the details. He wouldn't be – 

– but apparently, he was. He turned from her work table with one edge of his mouth lifted in the beginnings of a smile.

"Made me an offer once. Still interested?"

 _Friends with benefits._ Well, she'd take what she could get. Though it surprised her that Yennefer would give her blessing to something like this. She smiled back, and chose her words carefully. "Oh, I'm always interested. But I'd rather not step on any toes."

He made a whuffing noise that was almost, but not quite, a laugh. "If you're talking about Yen, that relationship is over."

"And now you're desolate and looking for comfort in my arms."

He crossed the room to her in two long strides. "No. I broke it off. Can't see myself with someone who treats people with contempt. Who can't stand not having her way, no matter what it costs. She wouldn't have helped the Velen villagers with their problems. Not like you did, Keira."

"Oh," she said faintly. It was all she _could_ say. So instead of talking, she reached out, and drew him close, and he put his arms around her and their lips met. At first it was a sweet kiss – she could feel his tentativeness, his concern, but she pressed hard against him and his mouth opened to her, and by the time they broke apart, her bodice was completely undone and his hair had come loose from the tie that held it, and they were both breathing hard.

"Maybe, at some point," Geralt said, his voice low and husky, "we can renegotiate terms."

"Maybe," she said. 

As it turned out she got to take his jacket off, after all.


End file.
